This grant supports the clinical research center at the UNM Medical School. The center is under construction at the present time. It will be part of a larger research unit which combines cancer research with general clinical research efforts. The general unit is composed of 5 beds, a kitchen and dietician's office, a core laboratory, director's office and a conference room. The shared area comprises nursing stations, charting areas, family room, treatment room and nursing supervisor's office. The cancer area comprises 8 beds, a radium implantation room with special lead shielding and 3 of the rooms are specially lead shielded. The unit is scheduled to open during the month of Dec. 1976.